King of Games
by Shadow Dragoness
Summary: Some games have higher stakes than others, and some are just for fun. I finally got Bakura alone in the dueling arena, and I was about to play a little game of my own. Bakura/OC Some romantic random fun.


**Hey community peoples! **

**I wrote this on a whim one day and decided to post it here just for the hell of it. I'm a Bakura fan-girl, so this was just some fangirly fun. **

**I basically just wanted to use the phrase "dripping sexy all over (something)." **

**I'm not really looking for criticism or anything. I know the OC's kind of flat – my intention wasn't to give her a whole lot of personality or inner human-nature truths. I wanted to see if I had a hold over Bakura's character and if I could write another good romance piece despite the fact that I've never had a romantic relationship. :D **

**So yep, just for some fun. No true purpose or reason.**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Bakura belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Random OC is randomly mine.**

_**And the one with Bakura is a GIRL, you Yaoi freaks… :)**_

…

…

…

…

…

The light was searing all of a sudden, making me shield my face with my hands. The scream of my creature's death was loud and final in my ears, the fierce gust of wind that accompanied its destructive demise making my hair tangle and snarl. In a few moments it was gone, the burst of a beastly death and all that it implied fading away.

I sighed heavily with defeat, hearing the counter beep swiftly and mercilessly – my life points were now at zero, and I knew it. Losing sucked, but I had to admit that I kind of knew it was coming. This wasn't the first time that I had lost at _Duel Monsters_, and it wouldn't be the last…

Looking at the positive, I got the pleasure of hearing Bakura laugh from across the arena, the beautifully unsettling sound echoing loudly off of the walls and making me shiver a little from where I stood on my dueling platform. I looked up at him, at where he stood a few yards away from me with plenty of life points left and a snarkily superior grin on his face.

His teeth were glinting like knives in the overhead lights, bared and proud, his expression the purest representation of victory. He was radiating pleasure and triumph, and it seemed effortless to him, seeing as his skills were undeniable and unquestionable.

His white hair was tangled and wild and glistening, like the only blades that I would dare allow close enough to caress my skin or tangle around my fingers. His large brown eyes were fiery and fierce, his angular face flawless and smug. His body was lithe and tall and strong, encased in jeans and a fantastically-flattering cerulean jacket, one that was unzipped and let me see how his pale-blue and white shirt wrinkled around his limber waist and hung loosely around his collar, revealing just a touch of his light but still appealing musculature.

His Millennium Ring was shining like the sun, resting against his chest, right where I wanted to be.

He was dripping sexy all over his platform, and I couldn't help but smile as I looked at him, in all of his winning gloriousness.

"Looks like I lost _again_," I said with only half-hearted resignation – I would lose one thousand times over just to keep playing with him – and gave him a dramatically theatrical pout. I folded my arms below my chest, being sure to push up my cleavage, and tossed my hand of cards onto the playing surface in a little fit, disturbing the layout of the cards I'd already laid there that Bakura had quickly disposed of without even giving me time to discard them.

He smiled at me, mischievous and pleased as his brown eyes roamed freely across me, almost making me blush with awareness of his attention on me. The stadium was entirely empty except for us, and the hum of the playing arena had died now that the game was over, leaving us in faintly-echoing silence.

"Don't take it _too hardly_, love," he said with joking reassurance, his voice an appealing throaty murmur as he folded his own hand professionally and began to gather his cards back into his deck, taking his eyes off of me for only a moment while he did so. After he was finished, he slid his deck smoothly into his pants pocket and returned his gaze to me, his eyes gleaming as he finished his thought from before.

"…I _am_ the _King of Games_, after all…" he said with such supremacy, his lips forming the title with reverence, his tongue tasting it as it was said, with such strength and conviction as his British accent made it sound truly noble...

The words rippled in my mind, making the corner of my mouth twitch as I realized just how much I wanted to taste them on his tongue right along with him… I swallowed roughly, and smirked to cover it up a little.

"_Is that so?_" I asked playfully, my eyes holding a dare deep within their depths. I leaned forward onto the upper edge of the playing surface and cocked my head curiously, waiting for his response as I ran my foot along the bottom edge of my platform teasingly. I saw him accept my challenge, saw that flash of interest in his shadowed eyes, watched him find a whole new game to play…

"…If these passed few games _weren't enough_, what other_**proof**_do you require?" he asked with evident interest, daring me in return to find a game that he could not win. His intensity made my blood pulse faster, but I didn't let him psyche me out. I laughed quietly to myself, as if it was so easy to find proof to challenge his crown and he was foolish for not seeing it.

I knew roughly where I was going with this, but I was still making it up as I went along, hoping not to disappoint him.

I crawled up on the edge of my platform and swung my legs over into the empty space above the arena itself before I pushed off and landed down into the playing field. The hard, holographic surface clacked beneath my feet, solid and rather slick, making me wonder briefly how it would feel against my skin…before I looked directly at Bakura.

"…Oh, _I don't know_," I said mischievously, walking slowly toward him and trailing my finger across my lips as if I were deep in enjoyable thought. My strange leaping down into the stadium had caught his attention, but his interest was undeniable now, his brows lowering over his eyes with dark curiosity, his mouth spreading into an expectant and much more wicked smile, one that made my knees quake a little as I continued to approach his throne.

"... I think _there __**just might**__ be a game out there that you've __**never played**__ before_… a game that has _no rules at all_, where _anything can happen_… a game that _**might just**__ challenge your kingship over all other games_…"

My tempting talk seemed to be working.

My heart was racing as I stood before his platform at last, after walking across the entire length of the playing field.

I stared up at him now, and he stared down at me. He had leaned forward into the arena, over the edge of the playing surface, and was practically looming over me, like some hungry white wolf about to pounce. His face was actually only a few inches from mine, surprising me with how little distance was actually between us in consideration of how far the platform was above the playing field.

Gravity had pulled his Millennium Ring down into such a position that the sharp points were dangling lightly against my collar, trailing temptingly across my sensitive skin. I was rather surprised that I was still able to speak.

"…_Wanna play?_" I asked him with a daring, devilish smile, my voice coming out soft and low and heated. I could feel his breath on my parted lips, and my heart was throbbing in my ears. He was _so close_ – it was driving me crazy. I wondered distractedly how much longer I could keep control before I snapped and yanked him down into the arena with me. My fingers were twitching subtly, but I fought to remain steady and wait for him to make the next move, as was customary in most all game play…

His smile widened then, almost like predatory fangs glinting as a single, dark chuckle rolled out of his mouth.

"_Indeed_," he growled hotly, his voice husky and heavy as he leaned even further down, in a rush of movement seizing me by the back of my neck and pulling me close with surprisingly passionate strength, not even giving me time to gasp before his mouth was on mine. But something was weird… cold. And familiar in a way that said it shouldn't have been against my lips…

A card.

He'd put a card between us. At first I was rather irked, wanting his mouth wholly and completely on mine, and I felt like he was toying with me in this little play of his. I made a sound of protest, but then his hands tangled in my hair and clawed at my back, pulling me closer still with a hunger that took my breath away, and I realized that I didn't care as much as I thought I did. His mouth rolled and twisted against the card, his breath warm even through its surface. I could feel his teeth grazing the card, feel his tongue twirl and slide against it…

_Ugh_...

My hands slipped up into the depths of his chaotically-spastic white hair, tangling in its strands and clutching him as close to me as our current positioning would allow, a wild gasp tearing from my lips as I felt his in such a new and unexpected manner. If he hadn't been holding me so strongly, I felt like I might've fallen over a little. My head was spinning, my breath coming out ragged and weak.

His Millennium Ring had slipped completely into my shirt and was dancing against the warm skin of my chest, the cold metal providing a vivid contrast in temperatures. The card was wet now, wrinkling with how feverishly our mouths were moving against one another. My toes curled in my shoes against the floor of the arena. My blood surged hotly throughout my body, a weak moan slipping from between my lips when Bakura slipped his hand up the back of my shirt and grazed my spine with his fingernails.

I broke away then, desperately needing to breathe. My body throbbed with undeniable pleasure, my lips tingling with the lingering sensations of his mouth and the card. One of his hands was still on me, lingering around my waist and occasionally trailing his fingers just inside the edge of my jeans with teasing delight, his long white hair trailing against my forehead with our proximity. As I panted, I heard him chuckle darkly again, and I looked up at his face.

His eyes smoldered as he gazed at me, making my heart tremble. The wrinkled card was held up for me to see, clutched effortlessly between two of his long, pale fingers. It was _Change of Heart, _the half-angel, half-demon card that he seemed to enjoy.

How fitting…

He was both at once my angel and my demon, a man I could never predict or escape, a near-constant mystery to me that seemed in a constant cycle of change… And I liked to think that he'd changed me a little, as well.

I smiled, my head still spinning a little as I continued to swoon over the lingering memories of the kiss.

Bakura smirked at my pleasurable blissfulness, his eyes deeply drinking in my dreamy expression as he let the card fall smoothly to the floor. My eyes dropped to it for an instant, and that was enough of a distraction for him. He then took advantage of my disorientation and leaned down suddenly and unexpectedly, continuing his fierce assault on my senses when I hadn't exactly been prepared.

He clutched me recklessly close once more, his nails gripping me harshly, and ran his tongue up the entire length of my throat with almost-frightening hunger, the hot, arousing wetness making my brain melt.

_Oh…_

I shuddered and swayed in his embrace, my eyelids fluttering as he licked all the way up to my ear. Upon reaching that, he grazed my earlobe roughly with his teeth before speaking in a low, deliciously wicked whisper.

"_I win…_"

His voice was thick and heavy with triumph, the sound satiated with his greed for winning and his obvious delight in victory. He was certainly enjoying himself, and that was undeniable. He chuckled when I didn't respond, probably pleased with himself for leaving me speechless, and began to pull away, starting to stand up straight once again in his platform and leave me down there in the arena alone.

But I wasn't having that.

Before he'd had adequate time to escape me, I seized the cord of his Millennium Ring, catching him and tugging him back down to my level, holding him strongly and steadily. Relishing his quick, quiet gasp of surprise, I stared into his wide brown eyes and smiled like a snake.

"_I haven't lost __**yet**_," I hissed to him, defiant to all of his snarky confidence in himself and eagerly seizing a chance to test his ability once again, this time on _my_ terms. I then grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him down into the arena, right over the edge of the platform and down on top of me as we collapsed in a tangled heap onto the floor of the playing field. It hurt a little, but it was worth it.

We gasped together, but I tried to not get too caught up in how it felt to have his body pressing down on me and made a move before he had too much time to recover.

I pushed off of the floor, rolling and managing to get him on the bottom as I straddled his waist and pinned him down.

As much as I loved to have him staring up at me with such disorientation, his large, chocolate-hued eyes gleaming tastily under the lights of the stadium far above us, his white hair pooling spastically around his head and almost giving him a heavenly air with how it shined, I knew it wouldn't last – it was only a temporary image of him not being in control and not having his way.

I had to act fast.

I slipped my hands up his shirt, feeling strongly and adoringly across his smooth, well-muscled stomach and the undulation of his broad, strapping chest until I reached his collar. I then switched my tactic and ran my fingernails jaggedly down his entire front, digging into his pale skin and grazing his navel with my thumb when I reached it.

It made his entire back arch in response, a low growl shooting hotly from between his teeth as he reared up to meet me. His hands seized the back of my head and yanked me forward and downward into him, his nails clawing through my hair with nearly-manic desire.

His mouth was on mine faster than I could think. I couldn't even gloat about how much I'd aroused him, simply because he'd gotten to me already, once again, and heat began to consume all of my snarky, rational thoughts. His lips were ravenous, devouring my own as if I were the only sustenance he could process at the moment.

His tongue slid across my lips, making me sigh raggedly with passion and permission to enter. The kiss immediately deepened to a level that made me roil against him, a moan pouring thickly from my mouth and into his as he continued his assault on my senses. His tongue rolled on top of mine, his lips feasting and tasting and indulging. His teeth came into play, making me whimper.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, below his ruffled shirt that left his upper-body almost completely bare already, and tightened my knees around his waist, locking myself in place.

I seized the rumpled blue shoulders of his jacket, tugging it downward and off of him and hurling it aside in a billowing flash of color. It reminded me of tangling bed sheets, making me blush even more than I already was. I could barely breathe, but I couldn't escape him even if I wanted to.

Bakura kept one of his hands clinched around my neck, refusing to let me get away. He slipped the other up the back of my shirt and tore open the clasp of my bra and then ran his palm slowly down the length of my spine, pressing me into him more completely and making me shiver with excitement and anticipation as I felt his tensed, heated stomach curl against mine.

His hand then coiled around my waist, pulling tight and grinding my hips against his. We groaned together, the sounds mingling with heated harmony among the other resonances of our desperate lungs and hungry lips and racing hearts. I could feel his Millennium ring against the feverish flesh of my stomach, trapped between the two of us. The cool, sharp points grazed our skin where our shirts had wrinkled upward and left us unshielded. Perfect…

My mind was filled with roaring flames, and Bakura was fanning them to searing proportions. He seized my rumpled shirt with his hands, finally sick of its presence on my person, and yanked it up over my head, letting me hear the sound of ripping seams. He hurled it aside without breaking his knee-weakening focus on me, curling his fingers around the straps of my bra and sliding it swiftly and skillfully downward. I dropped my arms so that he could toss it aside as well, my mind surging with thoughts of heat, passion, and pleasure.

My heart pounded like thunder in my breast, my skin of my upper body prickling with awareness of being completely uncovered.

His nails clawed across my shivering shoulder blades, and then he crushed me to his chest, the instance of contact between our hot, pulsing, sliding skin making something in my mind burst. I gasped with ragged volume, though I was still able to hear how his breath caught in his throat, as well. Pleasurable coils encircled my mind to think that we were both enjoying this little game...

I seized his shirt in my quivering fists and tugged it the rest of the way upward. He lifted his arms to assist me, running his hands up the sensitive skin of my sides as he did so, making me tremble. As I threw his shirt away, somewhere near my bra and his jacket, I felt as if I were dancing against him. Our flesh was almost tangibly shuddering as our arms intertwined and the falling of his hair back into its place created subtle whispering breezes of coolness against our skin, across our lips, all around us.

I tilted my head up toward the ceiling, deeply relishing the feel of it all – the lights high above and the throbbing throughout my body and the heated whisper of his breath on my neck. His tongue trailed slowly against my skin, savoring the taste of me as he growled deep in his chest, letting me feel the vibration of it with how strongly I was pressed against him.

My lips parted with a sigh, my body alive, my blood on fire.

His teeth grazed my throat, making chills flicker warmly all the way down my spine, and then he bit down, just hard enough to make my heart lurch. I gasped with both pleasure and pain, releasing a strangled scream into his shoulder, shuddering all the way through. I gripped his back with my nails, my eyes widening and glazing over as his mouth continued to devour me. I could feel our control slipping away.

_Yes..._ This was it.

As if emphasizing how his thoughts mirrored my own, he then grabbed me by my shoulders and whirled, throwing me down upon the playing field. I bounced slightly with the force, my breath catching in my throat as the surface was cold and slick against my bare back. Bakura followed me down, maneuvering smoothly between my arched legs and looming over me.

The lights poured down upon us, glimmering along the edges of his deliciously sweat-glossed body and his wildly disarrayed white hair, illuminating him gloriously. My heart leapt into my throat, pounding in my ears as I looked up at him and met his zealous, searing gaze. His brown eyes were boiling as they looked down at me and my half-naked body, making a renewed blush pool hotly in my cheeks.

Silently, he promised me pleasure and pain for as long as I wanted it. And I would never stop wanting it. I would never stop loving him, with all of the good and the bad that that implied.

I realized then that this was more than a game, and yet I still wanted to play...

Bakura saw that I made a promise to fully and completely take him as he was in return, and that seemed to be all of the confirmation that he needed. He was done waiting. He gave me a deadly grin, making his teeth glimmer sharply as my throat tingled with a remembering chill.

The white wolf was hungry, ravenous now, and I was the feast that lay ready and willing before him.

He then fell upon me and held nothing back. The beast inside of him burst forth, fiercer and hungrier and wilder than anything I'd ever seen before in any card game tournament. This was an entirely new realm of triumph and domination and strategy. I'd dared to question his kingship in _Duel Monsters_, and yet somehow I'd done even more than that. His response was positively colossal.

He ravaged me until I was calling him a king and a god and screaming his praises and proclaiming his victories to the top of the rafters and beyond, for the whole world to hear.

I'd never been so happy to "lose."

…

…

…

**So yep, there ya' go.**

**Too cliché? Too predictable? Too much detail? (I tend to get carried away…)**

**Anything with Bakura is so much fun. :D**

**Read and review.**

**Thanks again! Also, let me know if the rating is okay. I read the new guidelines, and I was a little confused. I wouldn't want a mature 9-year old reading this, really, but I thought an M rating was a bit much. Thoughts?**


End file.
